Episode 5444 (4th November 2009)
Plot Distraught after last night's antics, Leyla faces a smug Nathan when she braves work the following morning. As Leyla arrives, Rodney's in the process of filling Doug in on last night's debacle and deeply worried something is amiss, Doug quietly voices his concerns to Rodney. Despite Leyla's best intentions to ignore Nathan's jibes and petty criticisms, Doug clocks the tension and is puzzled by Nathan's attitude towards Leyla. Later, Doug decides to pay Leyla a visit but when he questions her downbeat mood, Leyla breaks down in tears. Doug encourages Leyla to confide in him. However, when she confesses about stealing the petty cash and Nathan's resultant blackmail, Doug's left gobsmacked. Horrified by the revelations, Doug tells Leyla to be honest with David. Elsewhere, Laurel's genuinely grateful to Sally for her help around the house but wanting some alone time with her husband, she hints to Sally that she'll be cooking for just herself and Ashley later on. Disgruntled with Laurel for excluding her, Sally's later heads to the shop. There, she finds herself airing her concerns about Laurel's workload to Viv and suggests that it's affecting her ability to fulfil her role as a Vicar's wife. It's clear that Sally's planting seeds of doubt with a judgemental Viv. Much later, Laurel returns to Mulberry to find that Sally has already served up dinner. Pleading ignorant, Sally proclaims to a miffed Laurel that she'd simply misunderstood her earlier request. When Sally then offers to bath Gabby, Laurel's frustrated with her persistent interference. It's Sally, though, who's left reeling when it becomes clear that her actions are only freeing up Laurel to spend more time with Ashley. Meanwhile, Cain remains guarded and unconvinced by Charity's return and to test her promise, he deliberately leaves his wallet behind and heads out of the house. Charity spots the wallet and it's not long before rifling through it. Despite not finding anything of relevance to the security unit, Charity finds a picture of Debbie with Sarah and a smirk crosses her face. Later, Charity finds Cain at the café and hands him his wallet, believing it to be a genuine error. Looking through it as Charity makes to leave, Cain's confused when he finds that his picture has been replaced to one of Charity and Noah. Cast Regular cast *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carl King - Tom Lister *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Hotten Road *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,070,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes